The Dinner Party
by RokketQueen
Summary: Under her red velvet dress, she wore bruises and no panties.
1. Chapter 1

_Under her red velvet dress, she had bruises and no panties. On the back of her neck, hidden by her long shiny hair, she had bloody teeth marks that could only have been made by one person._

Darcy's day had started out normal enough. She had woken shortly after dawn with the remains of a pleasant dream still lingering in her head. Stretching sinuously, her body still tingling from what she suspected was an after effect of an erotic dream. Much more pleasant than the nightmares that so often plagued her in the night. Dreams of terror, fire breathing metal monstrosities, evil Gods and hideous aliens. She felt surprisingly well rested and with a light smile on her face, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the busy day she had ahead of her.

After a relaxing hot shower, she stood before her closet trying to decide what to wear that day. As she rejected outfit after outfit, she came upon the plastic zipped bag which contained her dress that she would be wearing to the dinner that was planned for that evening. Red velvet. The color reminding her of candied apples and the fabric seemed to call to her to rub her cheeks upon it. The neck line was low and would expose the tops of her milky white breasts. The bottom of the dress ended slightly above the knee and would show legs that were well toned and made them appear to never end. It felt like a daring dress for her to wear. She usually dressed to appear unnoticed wearing a dress that begged to be seen and touched. She loved the dress, even though the prospect of wearing it frightened her a little. With her large, bouncy breasts, she lived in layers of baggy clothes to avoid attention to them. Nothing annoyed her more than men (and some women) having conversations with her chest rather than look her in the eyes. She had decided that tonight she wouldn't care. She wanted to feel feminine and pretty for once.

Her smile faltered a little as she thought about the reason for the dinner party. Thor and Loki. They had recently returned to earth from Asgard. Thor had swept her up into a brief hug before squiring away with Jane for an emotional reunion. She had been left alone in the hallway with Loki. It was the first time she had seen him in person, having only seen grainy pictures on the television from his ill fated attack on New York. The greeting she had received was cold. His eyes perusing her form in a manner that made her distinctly uncomfortable. He gave her a sharp nod of his head, and then turned his back to her and walked away. Darcy wasn't really surprised that he would treat her in such a callous manner given his views on humans but she didn't like the feeling it had induced. It made her feel like a lamb on its way to slaughter. The way his eyes had roved over her body had sent shivers down her spine. She was tempted to not attend the welcome back dinner for Thor knowing Loki would be there as well, but upon finding the red dress, she couldn't resist the chance to dress up and feel like a woman for once. Her smile firmly back in place, she chose her outfit and left the room to begin her day.

_She hesitated at the entrance of the dining room to smooth down her dress with shaking hands and to get her raging emotions under control. She clenched her sticky thighs together in an attempt to keep the evidence of what had just happened to her from trickling down her legs. She could do nothing to hide her flushed cheeks, and she held out the vain hope that no one would notice._

She entered the room and the rich smells of the prepared food assaulted her, increasing the fluttering in her stomach dramatically. She felt almost physically ill and she could only pray that she would make it through this dinner without incident. She mentally shook her head. The last thing she wanted to think of was prayers. Prayers meant Gods and knowing her luck, the one God she wanted to avoid would probably be able to hear such a prayer. She made her way toward the table where Thor and Jane were seated and congratulated herself for making it without stumbling. The smile she had manufactured was beginning to make her face hurt and she began wishing that dinner would be served so she could let it slip from her face.

_She could only hope that no one noticed her plight. _

The dinner party was scheduled to begin at 7:00 that evening. Darcy made it back to her room at 5:30 and began to get ready. She had had to practically drag Jane out of the lab so they would both have time to get presentable. She now stood looking at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the result of her efforts. Chestnut hair piled on her head, glossy ringlets framing her face. Her eyes shined with pleasure and her cherry red coated lips parted in a smile. Red velvet covered her curvaceous body. She lifted the skirt and giggled at the sight of the gartered stockings she had decided to wear instead of regular nylons. They made her feel decadent and sexy. The only damper on her spirits was the thoughts of seeing Loki. The sting of his cold stare still piercing her soul.

A knock on her door took her by surprise for she was not expecting anyone to stop by. She opened the door and started at the sight of Loki on the other side. He ran his eyes up and down her body, in a way that made her blush, before pushing his way into her room. Darcy backed away from him, fear racing through her body and he grinned in a way that made her shiver. The look on his face was that of a starving man looking at a full course meal and it confused her. The back of her knees hit an obstacle and she took her eyes off of him to see what it was. Loki took the opportunity to push her back onto the bed.

"Open for me, mortal."

He was gazing down at her as though she was his for the taking. His gazed swept down her body, taking in her legs, heaving breasts and coming to rest upon her face, which she was sure revealed not only her surprise, but also fear and a bit of defiance. He placed a hand upon each of her knees and pushed slightly, his voice demanding yet low and husky above her.

"Open."

She looked up at him, seeing anticipation glowing in his eyes as he slowly parted her legs. He ran his hands down her thighs, feeling the silk she had clad her legs in. He lowered his head, brushing her lace covered mound with his lips, the sensation of his hot breath striking her skin making her jerk her hips upward. He took the moment to rip the lace from her body. Fearful pleasure hummed through every nerve in her body when she felt his tongue force its way between her labia. A moan escaped her and her body trembled and jerked when his mouth enclosed her clitoris and rolled it between the soft flesh of his lips. Her thighs shook violently, her fingers digging into the bed. Her moans growing louder as her head lolled to the side and the world went white behind her eyelids as her body vibrated with pleasure.

Opening her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, she watched as he undid his pants. Her eyes widened as he revealed his hardness, the look on her face one of frightened awe. He hovered over her, hooking his arms under knees to open her wider as he positioned himself, ready to take her.

"You wish to come again?" She closed her eyes and nodded her head, fear and lust at war with each other making her shake beneath him. He laughed. "Very well."

And with that he pressed himself into her body, pain slicing through her as he slid further and further inside of her. He pressed on, burying his head in her neck, biting violently until he was buried to the hilt. She could feel the wetness of her blood trailing down her neck.

It was unbearable, the pain of being stretched burning through her. It was too much, the closeness of him, the intimacy of it. It had been so long since she had known the touch of someone. That the someone was Loki made her feel unsettled and a little disgusted with herself at the same time. She wanted it to end so that she could hide in her room and try to figure out what this all meant. She wanted it to go on forever. The feelings he was causing her body to have made her crave more already. She was addicted and he wasn't even done yet. She wanted to touch him, taste him, and feel him. It made her feel depraved.

He slowly circled his hips, driving deeper inside her and a moan of pain slipped from her lips and she wondered if the burning would soon stop. Large, to large. With a strangled moan, he pulled almost all the way out of her body before slamming back in almost violently. She felt on fire where their bodies were joined as he continued thrusting. Each thrust seemed more brutal than the last and she felt helpless, completely at his mercy.

She could feel her orgasm approaching with the subtleness of a freight train. Her hearing muffled, her vision went white as she crested. Falling. She felt like she was falling and it would never end. Suddenly he slammed into her and she could feel the heat of his come spurting inside her. He pulled out of her, his face a grimace of pleasure, he continued coming on her, gripping her thigh so tightly she yelped. She felt hot sticky wetness upon her mound and the insides of her thighs as he held onto her tight, his orgasm seeming to never end.

Finally his grip on her relaxed, letting her legs fall on either side of him. He just looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He pulled up his pants, straightening his appearance back to normal before he finally spoke.

"It's almost 7:00 Lady Darcy. You'd better go."

She gaped at him and then stood, pulling her dress down to cover herself as she turned to head toward the bathroom to clean up. Her mind felt numb and her body ached as well as her heart. He grabbed her, turning her toward the door, his breath hot in her ear. "No time. You'll have to go as is." She tried to turn toward him, but he kept steering her toward the door, opening it and guiding her out and making their way to the dining room. At the entrance, his hand slid down her body giving her behind a firm squeeze before he turned and strode away in the opposite direction.

She stood there, dazed and confused. She had given Loki her body. It made her feel pathetic emotionally, yet her body felt otherwise. It was sick and twisted. She shuddered as she remembered the pleasure of his mouth upon her, but the pain of the actual act had been brutal. She decided that thoughts like these would have to wait until after she had made it through the damn dinner party. She needed a drink, or several.

_She didn't notice the chair next to her being taken until she felt a heavy hand land on her thigh. She froze knowing who it was without having to look and she fought to keep her breathing under control. She could barely focus on Thor as he formally introduced her to Loki. The hand was slowly pulling her dress up her legs, exposing more and more of her. Cool air hit the sticky wetness on her thighs making her shiver, knowing he felt it when she heard the low laugh near her ear. She jumped in her seat when the hand began to pry her legs apart. She tried to hold them together, almost crying out when he squeezed her leg, pinching it hard. Another bruise to add to her ever growing collection.__ Jane gave her a strange look in askance, but she manage to give her a smile that she hoped looked genuine._

She peered at Loki out of the corner of her eye and her mouth dropped open at the sight of her missing panties, the red silk peeking slightly from his shirt pocket. Another hard squeeze to her leg refocused her attention back to her dilemma at hand. His voice, pitched low and husky in her ear makes her face flush even more.

"Open for me."

_Loki was enjoying himself immensely. Thor believed him reformed. His love for his little brother blinding him to the truth. Loki was the God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos. And chaos would be what he rained upon his brother and the Avengers. He had seen the way Thor looked at Darcy in pure affection and friendship. He had watched how the other Avengers had treated the girl, like a little sister to be protected and cherished. He would begin crushing them by tainting her._

_Perfect. She was the perfect start to his plan to bring ruination upon their heads._

_And if he enjoyed her body (and oh he did), then he would consider that an extra bonus. Her fear and confusion were a balm to his shattered ego._

_He couldn't wait to fuck her again._


	2. Chapter 2

"On your knees for me? Such a good girl you are."

Darcy flinched at the sound of his voice, his choice of words making her flush in shame. She glanced up at him, meeting icy green eyes from her position on the floor. She had come to the employee lounge to work on transcribing some of Jane's notes. While reaching for her coffee, she had accidently knocked some of the notebooks onto the floor and was in the process of picking them up when Loki had walked into the room.

He had been coming to her at seemingly random intervals for weeks since the dinner party. He would be upon her before she even knew what hit her and fuck her thoroughly before leading her on her way to wherever she happened to be going. Each time she would be left sore, sticky wet from their combined come and would be forced to continue her day in that state. Every time she would try to get to a bathroom to clean herself, he would seem to appear and deter her from her goal. She knew she had to positively reek of sex after their encounters and would pray no one would notice.

Loki nudged the inside of her thigh with a booted foot exposing her most private area to his view. He knelt down on one knee, reaching under her skirt and ran a finger through her folds. Her panties had disappeared and made their way into his jacket. She could see the green of them peeking out of the pocket and knew they would remain there for the duration of the day.

"Wet. For me?" He stood up with a smirk on his face. His tongue darted out licking his finger clean. "Perfect."

Darcy couldn't fathom why he kept coming to her. She felt powerless and so ashamed that she couldn't stop him. He never gave her a chance and there was no one that she trusted enough to go to for help. Fury looked at her like she wasn't worth the time of day. The Avengers treated her well enough, but she wasn't close enough to any of them to feel comfortable enough to talk to. Jane was busy with Thor and Thor was busy with Jane. They were so happy that she just couldn't bring herself to burden them with this problem. She felt trapped.

He grasped her hair and tilted her head to face him. Darcy gasped but didn't fight although this was new for him to do. Loki looked over her face thoughtfully then grinned.

"Such a pretty mouth. We should put it to good use. Release me and let us measure your natural talents."

Darcy's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. He had never demanded this of her before and it frightened her. She looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at her as if daring her to defy him. Part of her wanted to, but her sense of self preservation kicked in. She knew it would not be wise to deny a God, especially the God standing before her.

Her hands shook as she reached to undo the buckles of his leather pants, fumbling slightly when she saw he wore no underclothes. He watched her with hooded eyes. He was already hard and leaking as his member appeared to her sight. Loki gripped the back of her head and pulled her to him until her lips were pressed against his cock. He pushed himself into her mouth, not stopping until he hit her throat. She panicked briefly when she couldn't breathe and he studied her face as if in fascination. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes when he finally pulled back enough for her to catch a breath. His fingers tangled in her hair and he began thrusting his cock into her mouth. Shallowly at first, letting more and more of his length enter with each thrust. Darcy just wanted this to end. She tightened her lips and tried to suck, earning a loud groan from the man before her. She tried to relax her throat so that he slid deeper with every thrust, using her tongue to caress the throbbing cock as it slid in and out of her mouth. His thrust sped up, using both of his hands to hold her head as his hips moved more forcefully. It took all her power not to choke. With on final deep thrust, he came, his hot come spilling into her mouth. Too much, she thought. She could feel it dribbling from the outside of her lips.

"Swallow, swallow, swallow. Oh my good girl. My beautiful precious pet." Loki breathlessly murmured.

Darcy only felt relief when he finally pulled his stated member from her mouth. She watched dazedly as he righted himself. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. She just wanted this to end and for him to leave her alone forever.

Loki ran his fingers through his come on her mouth up to her hair making sure that it rubbed into her long tresses. He loved that he was marking her in this primitive way. She was so easy to control. Her fear keeping her from telling any one of their "affair". It amused him that she couldn't see how much the people around her valued her. It would make it so much sweeter when they were found out. And after, he had already decided that he would keep her. He could admit to himself that he loved fucking her. Adored the aura of fear that emitted from her. She was his. She just didn't know it yet.

He led Darcy back to her chair, leaning in for a kiss that left her breathless. He gave a small chuckle, briefly glancing at the security camera in the corner of the room before heading out the door. Let the games begin.


End file.
